History Rewritten
by Batmarcus
Summary: After Tyris Novar witnessed Master Windu carry out the Execution of his half-sister Asajj Ventress, the young Knight turns Dark. In an attempt to dig up more information on Darth Sidious, he is discovered and is forced into a battle with his former Jedi Master. Afterwords he find himself somewhere he never thought he'd be.


**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my new Star Wars story! Special thanks to J. Hellscythe for helping with parts of this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or it's established characters, and universe if I did Episode II never would've happened. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The sky above Coruscant, was alive with the flashes of battle. Even though you wouldn't really be able to tell it the flashes of light was actually only two star fighters. One of them was a Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor, piloted by Jedi Master Plo Koon.

He was chasing a modified Belbullab-22 starfighter, this one was piloted by a tanned skin young man, with silver-blue eyes and red Kiffar Clan markings on his face In his case at the corner of each eye was a single small red circle. From those, red lines outlined his eyes and dropped into thin red triangles that stopped above the corners of his mouth. This young man was, Tyris Novar a very wanted young man in the Republic.

That, however had not always been the case. In fact the half Kiffar and half Dathomarian, former Padawan of Jedi Master Plo Koon, had once been one of the faces of the Republic war effort, not as up there as Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, but still known. However, as with others over the years Tyris had changed, and now at only twenty standard years of age he was a wanted man.

So, what changed? What took a young Jedi Knight and made him into such a problem for the Republic? It all started with him, when he lost his sister; Asajj Ventress.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_Tyris Novar was in a good mood, for the first time in a while he had a brief break from the battlefield. As such, he had done what he always did and arranged a meeting with his sister. This, was tricky for one he was a Jedi Knight and thus that meant he had to be careful where he went._

_For another, she was a wanted woman, and a noted Jedi killer, even if she was no longer working with Dooku. That, didn't matter though, not to him or her. In spite of the Jedi encouraging, letting go and not allowing yourself to form connections, Tyris had never been able to do that,at least not with her. _

_Whatever side the other was on did not matter to them. They were family, and when they got together they usually put the war behind them. This time they had chosen to meet on Tatooine, it was a place where most wouldn't care who showed up. _

_What Tyris didn't know, was he was being followed at a distance. Jedi Master Mace Windu, had received word that Tyris, was in touch with his half sister Asajj Ventress, and had been for a long while now. It was after a short bit of digging, he had found it was true and decided to tail the young man, and end a threat. _

"_Sir, we will be landing in five minutes, are you sure that Ventress will be there?" His clone commander asked. _

"_Yes, I have confidence that Novar will lead us to her, be ready for a fight." _

"_Yes sir!" He said marching away. _

_Windu turned and watched as the planet drew closer, and wonder what to do with Tyris after this. _

_Meanwhile, Tyris had just entered the bar they agreed to meet in and found his sister waiting in a secluded corner. She smiled when he sat across from her. _

"_About time, I was starting to think you weren't going to show." She said. _

"_Well, it took me a bit of time to get a star fighter here. You seem to be doing well, bounty hunter life working out for you?" He asked. _

"_It is very, different though sometimes the jobs are just too easy." She shrugged taking a drink. _

"_Well, compared to semi-regular duels with Jedi, I can't imagine anything is challenging in comparison." He chuckled. _

"_Yes, but what can you do? A paycheck is a paycheck, maybe you should join me, we would make a great team." She offered. _

"_Yeah, maybe to tell you the truth I have been thinking of leaving the order. Things, just seem difficult and the Jedi rules are so...restrictive. I won't leave though at least not until the war ends." He said after a pause. _

"_Yes, well the offer is always open and I would love to see my baby brother more. No matter what you choose to do though I will always be proud of you." She said honestly. _

_Before, he could respond they both felt it a presence in the force and a powerful one. Headed straight for them. They both rose to their feet instantly. _

"_I need to get out of here!" She said as the front doors burst open and clones rushed in spotting them. _

"_Out the back there are too many, others here to fight them." Tyris said as they both dashed for the back door. _

_However, they were met by more advancing troops, this time lead in by Mace Windu. Now, people could say many things about Asajj Ventress, because she was many things. A powerful force user, a skilled duelist and pilot, and even an attractive women. One thing she was not though, was stupid. _

_She knew that she was surrounded, and though she could easily cut through the clones and maybe even escape from Windu, that wouldn't help her brother's situation. She knew, that he was likely going to be in trouble, but not near as much as she was going to be and maybe less if things did not escalate here. _

_So, she did what seemed the best option in this case. She took her lightsabers from her belt, set them on the ground then put her hands up and said, "I surrender." _

_Tyris, was stunned at that it was unlike her, but she nodded at him not to do anything as the Clones came forward and cuffed her. _

_Mace Windu, lightsaber hilt still clutched in his hand stepped forward to examine her, he appeared to be thinking. _

"_Congratulations Jedi, you finally got me." She said calmly. _

"_Ventress, you had to have known it was only a matter of time until we caught you. As for you Novar, we will be discussing your association with her, and whether or not you should leave the order. For now though, she is a problem that must be dealt with." _

"_Dealt with? What do you mean Master Windu? Surely she will be taken back to Coruscant, put on trail right?" Tyris asked not liking Windu's tone. _

"_A trial she has killed too many, Jedi and civilians she has done too much harm. So is too dangerous to be left alive!" He said igniting his violet blade and before Ventress or Tyris could react he drove it through her chest just near her heart. _

_For a second that seemed to contain a lifetime Tyris stared into his sisters eyes full of shock as the light from them faded. _

_Something, inside Tyris snapped a rage such as he had never felt before exploded to life within him. Before even Master Windu could react, before Tyris even knew what he was doing he reached out with the force towards Master Windu, wanting to hurt him to make him feel pain. _

_Much to Tyris' shock as anyone else lightning red lightning shot from his finger tips and slammed into Windu's chest. Windu flew across the the room and slammed into the wall the back of his head hitting the wall first as he slumped downward. _

_Acting purely on instinct, Tyris summoned his sisters weapons to his hand just as the clone commander said, "Blast the traitor!" and they opened fire. _

_Tyris fell easily reflexively into a Form V Shien stance and activated one of her blades bouncing the blaster bolts back at the clones before sending a powerful force wave at the men guarding the front door sending them flying at high speeds into walls and passing civilians. _

_Moving quickly he ignited the other blade and began cutting down clones, with wild rage fueled slashes, when he stopped at last the room was littered with clone bodies, and cowering civilians. He turned to look at Windu, who was just beginning to move. _

_He knew he couldn't kill Windu, if he came too and was just making his way over to kill the man who had taken his sister from him. Then, he heard a clone who he had blown outside speak into a comm link._

"_We need, backup I repeat, we need backup!" He said. _

_Tyris growled, knowing that even if he killed Windu now he would leave himself open to attack from clones and possibly another Jedi. Deactivating his new blades he walked over and picked up his sisters body. He used the force to run himself and her out to his starfighter, and took off. _

_After ripping out his starfighters tracker, he took her body back to Dathomir, and buried her near where the Nightsister village had once been. _

"_Windu will pay, the Jedi will pay, I swear!" Tyris growled before departing from her grave her lightsabers, his new weapons clutched in his hands. _

_-Flashback Ends-_

* * *

><p>Tyris, threw his starfighter off to the right to avoid the blasts from his former master's laser cannons. He pulled himself upwards and prepared his hyperdrive for a jump out of the sector. He shouldn't have come back here, but he had needed to check on a theory.<p>

Apart from causing the Republic issues, including helping Dooku escape custody, since he had left the Jedi Order he had been looking into the Sith. He had, at first hit many road blocks with that. The Sith were after all very good at covering their tracks, but he started with Dooku, and Maul the only real Sith known to the Jedi for years.

In Dooku's past he knew he wouldn't find anything. The man much like he himself had been raised a Jedi and for whatever reason, had left them to join the Sith. So he moved to Maul, and there he found pieces small bits of information some that lead nowhere some that actually lead to answers.

Mauls ship had been captured years ago, discovered after the Battle of Naboo. It had been fairly basic to trace the parts to a dealer, and then to 'convince' the man to tell him who bought the parts. After, all not many stood long when faced with Force Lightning.

He had given up a name, Hugo Damask, who was a well known Muun of the banking clan. That had been surprising, and Tyris was sure the Jedi had tracked it to this point, but thought no further of it because the Muun had died that same year. Tyris however felt that this, was no coincidence, he didn't believe in coincidence and after looking through several files he notice Hugo's name appeared in a financier role in a several anti republic groups.

That was the reason he had visited Coruscant was, to see Damask's death site and even years later the site rippled with powerful Dark Side energy.

He knew from his time with the Jedi, that there were only ever two Sith at least to their knowledge. One master and one apprentice, and as was fairly typical with Sith even before that the apprentice only became master by killing their teacher.

All this combined with the fact the Muun required breathing mask, had just happened to mysteriously short circuit in the Muun's sleep lead Tyris to believe two things.

The First was that the Muun, had in fact been a Sith Lord. He was simply linked in too many things they Sith had been linked to, and his rare public appearances always seemed to be right before or right after an attack, however it was his death the interested Tyris most.

From what he gathered, when a Sith took over as the Master, it was because they overpowered and slayed them in single combat. That way the Sith would only get more powerful with each new master. However Hugo, had 'died' in his sleep.

Which, is what interested Tyris most because, if he was right and Hugo Damask had been a Sith Lord that meant his apprentice, Dooku's master whoever that was had violated the Sith code. He or she had not won by being more powerful they had struck in their masters sleep...cowardly.

That was the only word Tyris could think of to describe it, they had feared they lacked the power to defeat their master, and so had taken the cowards way out. It was this that, which made him arrive at his second conclusion whoever Dooku's master was, they didn't deserve to be a Sith. Tyris resolved to gain power, find this so called Sith and take them down.

Tyris was shaken from his thoughts by the impact of a blast to his side, as Plo Koon opened a comm channel with him.

"Tyris, you can still surrender. Please, I don't want to have to kill you." His former master said, and Tyris could tell there was a genuine concern there.

"Nor do I want to kill you Master Koon, but I will not surrender and I will kill you if I have to." Tyris said shifting his fighter left as he continued to climb upwards before jerking the controls quickly and rolling over Koons fighter to end up behind him and open fire.

Now Koon was on the defense barrel rolling his fighter to the right and avoiding Tyris' fire. He increased his speed as he moved.

"Damn! Why couldn't Skywalker just take this assignment?" Koon muttered going into a dive. He couldn't really blame Anakin, it was after all in his nature and Koon was not thrilled by the situation either, but he knew he had to be the one to bring in Tyris if Skywalker was not going to.

He sighed, and thought, that if Master Windu hadn't acted out so rashly this wouldn't be happening, he would not have to chase down his former Padawan. He smirked slightly as he remembered, what Yoda had told Master Windu.

"If want to know why our enemy, Tyris Novar now is. In the mirror you must look." Yoda had told Windu with an air of irritation at the Jedi Masters action against Ventress.

Plo Koon pulled his thoughts back to the battle at hand realizing that Tyris was no longer pursuing him and was instead preparing for a jump into hyperspace. He couldn't let him get away, not if he could help it and there was always the chance Tyris could be redeemed.

He took aim, and just as Tyris' jump started he fired three of his four blasts hit the side of the ship which started to glow bright blue green as he flashed into hyperspace at an odd angle.

* * *

><p>-With Tyris-<p>

Tyris knew the second he entered hyperspace something was VERY wrong. Hyperspace was usually a smooth ride surrounded by blue white light, but the whole craft was shaking madly swaying left and right and instead of just blue and white there was red and orange mixed in. No matter what he tried to do for steering, it wouldn't level out.

"Damn it, what did that blast do?" He muttered raising a force shield around himself just in case as he continued to try and regain control of the ship.

It became apparent rather quickly though, that it was hopeless wherever he came out, he was sure that he was either going to crash, or end up drifting in space for a long while.

_'Damned no matter what I do.'_ He thought bitterly settling into a meditative trance, and waiting to see where he would come out, hoping, that wherever it was, he could benefit from it.

* * *

><p>-Ambria-<p>

On the small desert planet known as Ambria, nothing usually happened. In fact most of the galaxy ignored the place even the Jedi even if there was a powerful connection to the force on the planet, most was closer connected to the Dark side. This, is what made the place perfect for some like the two people a tall muscular man in his early thirties covered in many odd even intimidating shells, and an attractive athletically built women only twenty with long curly blonde hair both sat a few feet from each other in a mostly destroyed camp near the largest lake on the planet.

This, was Darth Bane the destroyer of the Brotherhood of Darkness and the man who establishes the new Order of the Sith Lords. The woman was his apprentice of ten years Darth Zannah. Not too long ago Zannah had manipulated several would be assassins into attacking Bane along with an old force sensitive who had wanted to be a Sith Lord. In a fit of rage at her supposed, betrayal and violation of his rules Bane had lashed out at them fueled by the orbalisks he had cut them all down in short order.

He had then turned his rage on Zannah and would have killed her had she not spoken out to explain her actions. She had done it to get information from the old man, and pretending to take him on as an apprentice had been the only way. In exchange she had gotten information that would lead Bane to a new Sith Holocron, one that could teach him to perfect a holocron of his own.

Bane, had admittedly felt foolish upon learning this, he nearly undid ten years of training and would have needed a new apprentice. This, combined had made him think, while his orbalisk armor provided him with great healing ability and stamina it also made him more prone to mindless rage which could set him back. So, he had decided that he would have to do away with the armor somehow though no one knew how to rid a body of the parasites which was why he had called Zannah to him.

"I will use the information the old man gave you to go and retrieve the holocron on Tython. In the mean time I have a mission for you as well." He said in his deep commanding voice.

"What is my mission Master?" She asked seeming excited, but cautious.

"You will need to go to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and using their immense database I want you to discover all you can about orbalisks and how to remove them, I have decided that they may have too much of a draw back." He said.

"I can cloak myself in light side energy using one of my spells, but I will need a cover identity Master." She said, though she was not sure how long her cloak could last, she was not about to disappoint Bane and him ridding himself of the infestation would help her for the day she had to challenge him to become the master.

"Yes, and I have one for you this particular padawan his never set foot on the planet in years, as such the odds are low that anyone will be able to tell you are not truly her. You will have to dye your hair to complete the illusion however." He said holding out a file to her.

No sooner had she opened the file when there was a crackle of energy from not too far above them. They both turned curious as the next moment a ship unlike any they had seen before (which said a lot) came hurtling out of the sky clearly in an out of control free fall as barely losing any momentum it hit the ground meters from their camp.

Bane and Zannah stared in surprise for a moment. Within that ship they could both feel waves of powerful, but very raw dark side energy flowing steadily, which meant the pilot whoever they were was still alive though likely injured.

"Follow, me and be ready in case." Bane said gripping the curved hilt of his lightsaber and approaching the vessel.

Zannah nodded and followed her own had going to the elongated hilt of her Saberstaff. As they drew in closer there was a sound of a lightsaber igniting from within. Next second a crimson lightsaber blade stuck out from the center where the cockpit clearly was and slashed slowly in a circle before with a shove of the force the cut piece of metal flew into the air and then fell to the ground with a loud THUD!

Then just as slowly a man about Zannah's age rolled out of the pilots seat and onto the ground coughing and muttering to himself as they both notice a curved hilted grey and black lightsaber hilt in each hand one of them just being deactivated with a hiss. As they approached they were able to make out his words.

"Why did they have to send Koon? Why not Fisto? I could have shot him out the sky easily and been on my way." He muttered seeming barely aware of the blood that was leaking from a wound on his head into his pure black hair.

His right leg stuck out at an odd angle and his breathing was coming in short painful sounding breathes which indicated at least a few broken ribs and possibly some internal bleeding.

"Okay, so pain irritating, but at least I know I'm alive." He muttered shaking his head to ward off the probable concussion.

As he clawed his way up into a standing position leaning against the craft he finally seemed to sense them because he spun quickly as he could on his one good leg to face them still clutching his weapons as they got a look at the markings on his face.

_'A Kiffar, at least partially.'_ Bane thought examining the boys unnaturally blue eyes.

Zannah took note of him even injured, there was no denying that he was attractive, and powerful though not near Bane's level. She easily fought back a blush keeping her face impassive.

"Who are you?" He asked starring first at Bane, then Zannah letting his eyes linger on her for the briefest of seconds before looking back at Bane internally Zannah smiled, it felt nice to be gratified now and then even for a Sith apprentice.

Bane, knew he didn't have to play on this boys terms, but the determination in him was admirable if foolish in this case and if worse came to worse Bane was confident he could just kill him.

"I am Darth Bane, Dark Lord of the Sith and this is my apprentice Darth Zannah." Bane said calmly surprising Zannah who managed to hide it.

Whatever answer Bane was expecting from the boy it was not the one he got. The boy looked confused and skeptical, though part of that was likely due to the injuries. "Your not them, you can't be them. Darth's Bane and Zannah have each been dead for nearly one thousand years!" He said glaring and blinking rapidly as he tried t keep the pain from forcing him into unconsciousness.

That made Bane and Zannah both pause not only that he knew their Sith names before hand, but that according to him they had been dead for hundreds of years and both could tell through the force that he spoke what was the truth to him.

"What do you mean!? How is that even possible!? Here we stand before you alive and well!" Zannah said.

"You can't be...you can't be..." The boy said before the pain got to him and he slumped down to the ground unconscious.

Bane, and Zannah continued ti stare at the young man, now passed out on the ground. For a short while neither of them spoke, but Bane's mind was already moving a mile a minute.

_'Something is not right here. This boy speaks the truth, but that's not possible. He has power, which makes him a possible asset, and I want to know more. I need to get him healed, and soon. Where though?'_ He thought.

"Master, what did he mean by we have been dead for nearly a thousand years?" Zannah asked, with a tone of worry, showing in her voice.

"I am not sure, but I know that we will not find out more if we let him die here. We need to get him medical attention." Bane said, still thinking carefully about where to go, but after a short time it came to him the only logical choice.

"Zannah, get him onto the ship that the old man left and do whatever is needed to keep him alive. I know where we need to go." Bane said turning back to their camp.

Zannah nodded, though slightly confused and lifted him into the air with the force. As she did, she couldn't help but notice that his grip on the hilts of his weapons didn't weaken.

She made her way over to the ship as Bane engaged the engines and waited. It was not long before they set off, at decent pace. Zannah wondered where they were headed, they clearly were not leaving the planet, but that only made her more curious.

"Master, where are we going?" She asked.

"To see someone from my past, they should be able to help him and then we can get answers." Bane said.

Zannah, felt if anything a bit more confused, but clearly her master was not going to say anymore on the subject so she rood along in silence.

Until they began to slow down and Bane gently brought the craft in to land near a shabby looking hut. Zannah, if anything grew more curious as they got off the craft taking the man with them, as they walked past a fire pit with an over turned cooking pot on top of it.

Zannah felt odd on this spot it was clearly powerful in the force, but it seemed to lean neither towards the light not the dark. This was odd, given most of the planet lead one way or the other in spots.

Bane entered the hut, first and Zannah followed keeping the man suspended by the force glancing around. The hut, was empty or at least it appeared to be. The only bit of furniture was a mat in the far corner. Banes seemed momentarily agitated.

Whoever he had been expecting to be here, was not and if he hadn't been her for years there was a chance they hadn't either. Zannah stayed on guard knowing the orbalisks fueled things like this to try and get him into a rage and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"Master, it seems whoever you were expecting may have left long ago." She said carefully and made to continue speaking until Bane held up a hand to silence her.

"No, he's here I can feel it. He's just hiding somewhere." Bane said a note of irritation still in his voice, though she suspected that this was more to being forced to play this persons games to get what he wanted.

Bane raised a hand and flicked his wrist sending the mat in the corner flying out the front curtain, just missing the still hovering man who was floating just outside the curtain. Under the mattress there was a whole and within was a set of small, but stable looking steps.

At the bottom, was a makeshift cellar lined with several more stable looking shelves that held several different jars and plants. And against the far wall cross legged sat a man. He had long brown hair and blue eyes as he stood to face them Zannah noted the ragged, but comfortable looking clothing he wore.

"I knew, all this time I knew you would be back." He said clearly addressing Bane.

Bane was in no mood to continue on with games, he reached out and using the force pulled the man up from the cellar and slammed him against the wall.

"You shouldn't have tried to hide from me Caleb, you had to know I would find you especially in such a pitiful place." Bane growled.

"Well, it was worth trying, let's cut to the chase though, whatever it is you need from me you won't be getting it." Caleb said his voice horse now through Banes force choke.

"Is that so?" Bane said not letting the man Caleb, Zannah now knew him, go just dangling him off the ground.

"Yes, it is this time there is nothing you can do to persuade me, my daughter is gone, left this world years ago. I told her to, not to write to change her name, whatever she had to do. I have no idea where she is and with her gone you have no power over me." He said and even in his choked voice there was a not of triumph and superiority.

Zannah, turned expecting to see more anger in her Master, expecting to soon witness this mans end. Much to her surprise however Bane had a calm near smile on his face as he let the man fall to the ground.

"That, is only partially true. You see, I will get what I need from you Caleb, because you have a since of honor, and sympathy at the very least. Zannah, bring him in." Bane said.

"Yes Master." Zannah said and allowed the man to be pulled in and set on the ground before Caleb, who looked concerned and sickened.

"What, you want me to make sure, your little torture victim doesn't die? I'm sure that he would prefer death over more time with you two." Caleb said.

Zannah glared coldly at the man, but again Bane raised his hand to silence her as he just stared at Caleb. He remained calm when he next spoke, fighting off the orbalisks attempts to enrage him.

"We, have not laid a hand on this young man. His ship crashed just outside our camp, and before he lost consciousness, he said some interesting things and I want to know more. Unfortunately, he will die from injury soon, unless you save him, or you can let him die." Bane said with a cruel smile.

Caleb paused, and Bane could see conflict and even curiosity on his face.

"What exactly did he say that made you so curious?" He asked the Sith Lord carefully.

Bane and Zannah weighed the options, on the one hand they could not let the man die. On the other, if they told Caleb there was no telling what he would do. In the end, Bane as the Master made the decision, that if Caleb still choose not to help he could just kill the man.

"He said, that my apprentice and I had been dead for nearly a thousand years, and he was not lying." Bane said.

Caleb froze looking down at the young man, that peaked even his interest. True, some could use the force to see into the future, most only saw a few years, very few hundreds of years. Even if they did see hundreds or a thousand years into the future, they never acted like they had come from there.

This increased his own interest. He may not care for the Jedi or the Sith, but he was interested in what the young man might have to say. After all there was a chance, that maybe he could learn some healing techniques that were not yet developed if indeed the boy was from the future.

"Alright, I'll help you, but I get to sit in on the questioning and you leave when he is back on his feet unless I say so. You agree to those terms, and I'll heal him, and I can get him into a state where he will answer any question you may have for him."

"Deal." Bane said there was no more need to negotiate or beat around the bush here. The more time they wasted the more likely it became the young man would die.

"Alright, then lets take a look."Caleb said kneeling down and examining him.

There was a large, cut along the top of his head. He set to work there first retrieving a needle and some thread and sowing it closed. He bandaged his head and then went to the leg. Fortunately, it was only a minor dislocation, and he was able to slid it back into place with a sick sounding POP.

"The ribs are more a self healing issue for his body. As long as he makes no sudden moves twists or turns they should heal up fine. I can give him something that'll numb the pain for a while and then I'll get him into that state I promised earlier." Caleb said.

Bane nodded, and watched as the healer crushed a few plants and added a few liquids. The young man had started to move, and Caleb walked over, filling a needle with the pale yellow concoction and then injecting the young man with it.

Instantly he relaxed and Caleb smiled, before pulling out another needle. He waited a few moments, allowing the first drug to take effect, then plunged in the second needle that was filled with a dark red liquid.

The young man's eyes snapped open, and instead of the intense confusion Bane had expected to see his look was one of calm almost dazed, and his breathing was steady.

"I've injected him with a neurotoxin called Senflax. It numbs all physical sensation and induces paralysis in the bodies primary muscles, without doing the same to any vital organs. It also interrupted his mental capacities, which disrupts his concentration meaning he won't be using the force and he will answer all questions truthfully."

"How long will the effects of the drug last?" Bane asked making a note to look deeper into Senflax later on it could prove very useful for more covert questioning when pain wouldn't do.

"About four hours from now. Didn't you both have questions?" Caleb asked simply.

Bane did not bother nodding or responding as he and Zannah stood above the young man who simply starred up at them seemingly waiting for someone to speak.

"What is your name and how old are you?" Bane asked

"Tyris Novar, and I am 20 standard years old." Tyris said

"Do you know who I am?" Bane asked carefully.

"No, I don't." He said.

Bane nodded, before speaking again, "I am Darth Bane and this is my apprentice Darth Zannah." Bane said gesturing to the stunning young blonde woman who stood beside him.

"That's impossible." The young man said calmly still in that dazed like state.

"Why do you say that?" Zannah asked carefully taking over the questioning.

"Darth's Bane and Zannah were the first of The Rule of Two in the Sith, and both have been dead for nearly a thousand years." He said

Again, Tyris' voice stayed calm and almost serene as he spoke and now Bane knew, beyond any shadow of a doubt he spoke what he thought was the truth.

"What year, were you born?" Bane asked

"960 A.R.R." Tyris said

Bane and Zannah's eyes went wide, but Caleb looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean by A.R.R?" Caleb asked

"A.R.R stands for After Rusaan Reformation. That is the act that disbanded the army of light following the apparent demise of all Sith in the Final battle of Rusaan and Kaan's use of the thought bomb."

"It's surprising because that only happened ten years ago. I know, I made sure Kaan used the thought bomb at all and that all the unworthy Sith died there." Bane said.

"So, this kid is from the future?" Caleb asked

"That seems to be the case, tell me Tyris are you a Sith?" Bane asked remembering the crimson blades of his weapons.

"No, I am a Dark Jedi, I would like to be trained as a Sith Lord, but not by whoever is the Sith Master now." Tyris said.

Before Bane could ask more Caleb spoke, "You were a Jedi once were you not why did you leave them?"

Tyris' face even in his altered state of mind, dropped to a scowl, and when he spoke some rage had slipped into his voice, "They took me from my family as an infant, and then when I finally found my sister, my only living family member, the original owner of my lightsabers they killed her in front of me rather than give her the trial she deserved."

Caleb was surprised true he had never taken a side in the seemingly never ending battle between the Jedi and the Sith, but he knew enough about the Sith to know that you were given a choice to join them, to take a child from their parents at birth was just, sick. While he thought this over, Bane spoke again.

"You said that you didn't want to be trained by the Sith Master of your time why?" Bane asked wondering if his plan for the Sith had failed.

"Because, whoever they are, they are a coward. They murdered the previous master in his sleep, rather than challenging him and proving their superiority." He said.

Bane felt rage course through him this couldn't be all his work, the legacy he had been determined to leave fro the Sith ruined by a coward, he felt cheated as he stomped out of the hut, looking to take his rage out on something. Cautiously Zannah followed.

* * *

><p>Outside, Bane immediately lashed out at a nearby large rock shattering it with a blast of dark side power. He pulled out his lightsaber and simply began to slash away at anything and everything. Zannah stood back in the doorway of Caleb's shack waiting for her master to calm down before she would speak.<p>

It was several minutes before Bane slowed and finally deactivated his blade. Zannah, waited a few more minutes for him to gather himself and then headed out.

"Master?" She asked carefully.

"What is it my apprentice?" He asked the rage still slightly in his voice as the shells that covered his body seemed to pulse slightly. She didn't back away though.

"I know that you hate the fact that your order, is run by fools in the future." She said and he growled so she continued quickly.

"However, what if you and I were to live on and train others through the years? That way we can insure that the Sith rule the galaxy and we only take in the powerful." Zannah said.

Bane considered her words for a few moments. He had believed for the last ten years that The Rule of Two was best for the Sith in the long run, but this had proven other wise, maybe Zannah, had a point here the trick would be not allowing there to be too many Sith as Kaan had allowed.

First though, they would have to complete the missions they had been about to start and then find a way to live on. So, he decided that those would be his focus first, and he also concluded that once she was a Master Zannah would be this young mans Sith Master. For now though, he would be her partner in her mission.

"Your right Zannah, that may the only way for things to work out properly, first though we have a mission and now you have a partner, lets go wake him up, and see what he is made of." Bane said.

They entered the hut just as Caleb asked a question of his own to the young man.

* * *

><p>"Do you know any healing techniques or medicines?" He asked<p>

"A few yes Barriss Offee taught them to me, because I used to end up in the infirmary often, I have a bit of a reckless streak as she called it." Tyris said and Bane saw a small smile work it's way onto his face.

"Can you teach them to me?" Caleb asked.

"If I wanted to yes I could, but they are not always easy to learn." Tyris said.

Before, Caleb could ask more about anything Bane cleared his throat and this made both occupants turn to look at them.

"Get him out of the deluded state, we need to speak to him." Bane said

"I can do that, but first I want to say...I'm on your side if you need a healer." Caleb said and again Bane was surprised.

"You're volunteering to be our go to healer, why?" Bane asked.

"What the kid said about the Jedi, you see while you Sith may be dark, at least you give people a choice to join you taking infants from there families forcing them to live by your standards, what the Jedi do in other words it isn't right, beings should be free to choose." Caleb said

Bane, considered it this was an unexpected development and he could tell Caleb's offer was genuine, the man had once saved his life, maybe he would be of great use again.

"Very well, from now on you are our healer you can see others, for now, but if we are in need of your services we come first. Deal?" Bane asked offering his glove covered hand.

Caleb took it shaking it, "Deal." He said

"Alright, well first thing, I need him in his right state of mind. We are going to offer him a deal." Bane said.

Caleb nodded and injected Tyris with more of the red needle and quickly took several steps backwards. A second later Tyris' eyes cleared and he glanced around at them.

"He should remember all that we asked him and all that he told us." Caleb said.

"I do, and I would prefer that you not do that too me again." He said glaring at them all with red eyes before focusing on Bane, who didn't even bother to glare back, the boy had a lot of raw power, but was no threat to him until that power was refined.

"We had no choice I had questions and you had the answers." Bane said calmly.

"Besides, you should be grateful to us, we could have just let you die." Zannah said in an equally calm voice.

Tyris glanced at her, feeling everyone in the rooms power, before Bane gained his attention again.

"Since you remember everything then you know who I am, and who she is, and more importantly you know that it is only 10 A.R.R. There is no way to properly send you back to when you used to live, but we have an offer for you." Bane said.

Tyris raised his eyebrows as he took everything in and then turned to Bane, "Okay I'm listening, what is your offer?"

Bane leaned against the wall before speaking, "You can join us, join the Sith and help us rise to take over the galaxy become a true Sith Lord we have a new plan, to oversee the Sith's rise ourselves and you can be apart of it, or you can refuse and take your chances alone in this galaxy." Bane said.

Tyris paused thinking everything over, it was a chance he had been hoping for a chance to become a Sith Lord. A possibility of living on to make sure that things would change.

"Alright, I will join you." Tyris said bowing his head.

"Then welcome," Bane said igniting his crimson blade and stopping it just above each of Tyris' shoulders "To the order of the Sith Lords." He finished.

"Thank you my master," Tyris said bowing his head.

"Alright, while you recover you are to teach Zannah how to act like a Jedi so that she can blend in while at the temple. When you are fully healthy again, you two will leave. Am I understood?" He asked.

"Yes Master." They both said.

* * *

><p>Bane nodded smiling and left the tent. Over the next few days while Tyris recovered, he taught Zannah the in's and out's of behaving like a Jedi, which was going well until he reached a certain point.<p>

"One of the smaller things, since you'll be posing as a Padawan you'll need to address everyone who out ranks you Master." He said.

"WHAT!? I am not going to call any Jedi a Master!" She growled her eyes glowing yellow-gold.

"Yes, you will it's the only way to fully blend in. It might seem unimportant, but Jedi will take notice of that. If they do we'll have a problem. You don't have to like it, but you do have to deal with it!" Tyris said his own eyes glowing red in response.

Zannah huffed and said, "Fine, what else?"

"Never draw your weapon within the temple unless asked or if there is a threat to the Jedi within the temple. Also, and this is the one I think you'll like least of all, but prepare to be talked down to and not taken as seriously, your posing as a Padawan, which means that other than the learners, no one's opinion matters less."

Zannah balled her hands into fists, trying to keep herself reigned in. "Is there anything else," she asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, let's talk for a moment on Jedi Lightsaber Crystals, because we may need to get some before we go." Tyris said seriously .

"What's so special about the Lightsaber Crystals," she asked.

"Blue is for Jedi Guardians who tend to be physically stronger, Green is for Jedi Consular s who are more prone to negotiations, Yellow means they're Jedi Sentinels who are skilled in the use of the Force and Lightsaber, and anyone with a purple lightsaber is a borderline Sith Lord," he explained, "You turn turn tail and run if you see purple because those guys are fanatics about following the Jedi Code."

They are really?" She asked.

"Yeah, somehow their universal idea among them seems to be that by following Jedi Code in an overly strict fashion they can keep themselves from turning dark. Unfortunately they usually get on others nerves and cause some to turn to the dark side, like me."

"So the Jedi responsible for your sisters death wielded a purple lightsaber," stated Zannah.

"Yes, he did and he'd be dead if I'd had about five more minutes. Though now I suppose he hasn't been born yet...you get what I'm saying though?"

Zannah nodded and said, "Yeah, anything else?"

Yeah, do you know how to get to Illum or am I driving when we leave? Also, we need Jedi Robes and I need different gear to wear outside of that."

"We can use my spell of concealment if stealth is required," stated Zannah.

"I forgot about that, forgive me Sith Sorcery is a bit of a lost art where I come from." He said bowing his head slightly to her.

* * *

><p>With Caleb's help, Tyris was up and back to full health and along with Zannah was kneeling before Bane as he went over the strategy.<p>

"You two know your mission, get in get the information and get out. Between the two of you I have faith that it can be done with little fuss. I will go to retrieve the holocron. You two are to meet me back here once the mission is complete. Am I understood?" He asked.

"Yes Master." They said together before he turned to Tyris.

"During this mission Zannah is in charge what she says is what goes no arguments!" He said

"Yes Master." He said and Bane nodded at his acceptance.

Tyris was now dressed in a modified Sith Stalker armor consisting of; A black full bodysuit made of light but durable quilted material with light armor around his pectorals and shoulders and a thick black leather belt that his lightsabers hung from with a small triangle buckle. There were also a series of ribbed plates forming a girdle that protected the waist and crotch His hands were covered by black leather gloves that went up his forearm. Connected to the belt was a ragged floor length combat skirt. Encasing his feet were lightweight boots similar to Bane's own. Over all this he wore a hooded black cloak like Bane and Zannah

"Now, go you already have to make one stop at Illum, and I want this done as soon as possible." Bane said.

They nodded and rose, heading out and into the ship Zannah had taken from her old false apprentice. As they took off Zannah set the coordinates for Illum and jumped to hyperspace just before Bane did in his own ship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's all for this first chapter. Leave a review if you want. See you all next chapter!**


End file.
